Curry of Life
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Versi 2 updated! "Ah! Neji-nii! Jangan dimakan!" Oneshot pendek :D R&R. Have fun for reading it
1. Versi 1

**A/N** : Fict iseng saja sih XP Ada hubungan sama Anime misi-misi tambahan sebelum _Shippuden_. Aku membuat 2 versi, nanti silahkan kalian yang pilih yang mana yang paling menarik :) _Hope you enjoy reading it_~

_Desclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Curry of Life

_Versi 1 : Don't Tell Neji_

Hyuuga Neji, saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, di mana sepupu-sepupu dan ayah mereka berada. Saat ia akan masuk, tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, yang sepertinya melibatkannya.

"Hinata, Hanabi, kalian jangan beritahukan Neji hal ini, ya. Dia pasti membencinya," ujar Hiashi pada kedua putrinya.

"Ha-i, _otou-sama_," ujar Hinata.

Hanabi mengangguk pelan, "Tetapi kenapa _otou-sama_? Apa hal ini begitu rahasianya sampai Neji _nii-san_ tidak boleh tahu?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk, "Begitulah," ujarnya serius.

Mata Neji menyipit, "Apa-apaan? Memangnya hal apa yang mereka rahasiakan dariku? Hal pentingkah?" batinnya.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh katakan hal ini pada Neji! Kalau perlu suruh dia pergi saja keluar," ujar Hiashi.

"O... _Otou-sama?!_ Kenapa sampai segitunya?!" ujar Hinata kaget.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?!" balas Hiashi.

"Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Akan kutanyakan apa yang mereka rahasiakan dariku!!" ujar Neji sambil menggeser pintu ruang keluarga dengan keras, saat, Hiashi berkata, "Pokoknya, jangan bilang Neji kalau kita makan _Curry of Life_!"

**END

* * *

**

**A/N **: Neji kan benci _Curry of Life_ XD Kari terpedas yang pernah ia makan, dan tidak akan mau lagi dia makan XP Versi 2 akan dipost secepatnya :)


	2. Versi 2

**A/N **: Tengkyu pada semua yang baca n' review XDMaap lama banget updetnya. Mau UAS jadi ga bisa ke warnet dulu TT_TT Ini aja di skul. Haha... _Okay, here comes the second version_! _Happy reading_ XD

**Desclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curry of Life

_**Versi 2**__ : Don't Eat It!!_

Hyuuga Neji baru saja pulang dari latihannya bersama kelompoknya. Saat ini, selain kecapekan dia juga lapar. Neji berjalan ke arah ruang makan dan mendapati sepiring nasi kari di meja.

"Hn? Kari? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya... tapi..." Perut Neji berbunyi, "Ugh... aku lapar. Sudahlah, aku makan saja. Mungkin Hinata-sama memang sudah menyiapkannya untuk kami semua," ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah pot yang berisi kari.

**_TEP... TEP... TEP..._**

"Ah! Saatnya makan ka- Akh!!! Neji nii-san! JANGAN!!!"

_**HAP!**_

"Heh???"

Neji berbalik dengan tampang kebingungan mendapati sepupunya melihatnya dengan tampang _shock_. Tapi kemudian ia BARU sadar.

"Pe... Pe... PE..." Sebelum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu keburu pingsan duluan.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menepuk dahinya, "Aduh... Itu kan _Curry of Life_ yang nii-san benci..." ujar Hanabi lalu menghela nafas.

Terlambat sudah usahanya untuk menyelamatkan sepupunya dari cengkraman kepedasan _curry of life_.

"..." Gadis berambut coklat itu melirik ke arah meja, "Tapi kenapa nii-san bisa sampai pingsan begitu, ya? Memang ada yang salah dengan kari ini?"

Gadis itu penasaran, ia belum pernah merasakan kari itu. Itu saja oleh-oleh dari Lee kemarin.

"Hn... coba saja, ah!" ujarnya.

Kenekatan-nya akhirnya terbayar dengan ke-ambrukannya di atas Neji. (bentuknya jadi kaya _mochi _ditumpuk gitu)

* * *

"Kenapa kalian tidur di sini sih?" tanya seorang gadis berambut ungu. Ia kebingungan melihat adik dan sepupunya tergeletak di lantai, seperti ikan habis keluar dari air, walau mereka sudah tidak menggelepar-gelepar (a.k.a. mati).

"Ah!"

Bola mata _lavender _tertuju pada kari yang ada di atas meja.

Ia menghela nafas, "Jadi begitu..."

**END**

* * *

**A/N **: Ceritanya yang kemarin itu kan Hiashi lagi MAU nyoba karinya. Dia tahu si Neji ga suka, jadi mau tahu aja kenapa kok dia ga suka. Hehehe... Tapi alhasil malah ketahuan sama si Neji sendiri XP Terus untuk **Queen of the Seas**, makasih yah! XD Memang cerita ini pendek banget, jadi untuk reaksi dari Neji bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri ;)

Skali lagi thanks udah mau baca n' review :) Tak perlu sungkan untuk memberi masukan XD Semoga saja ada versi 3 ya? XP (ga yakin)

_Thanks for reading_~ :)


End file.
